breakable
by Kinky-bootz88
Summary: Edward and Bella return to the USA after five years, Edward still refuses to change Bella and tries to help her live as normal a life as possible


A/N: I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen (I wish). This is my first time writing anything for Twilight so please go easy on me. Read and review please

Chapter 1: Reality calls

I stood on the dock of our back garden in Elkin, North Carolina, the place I now called my home. I had only been back in America for a few months and I hated it. This was one of the most over cast towns in the world so we choose to live here for a while. I hadn't been in America for five years and standing here I remembered why. I hadn't seen Charlie, Renee or Jacob since I left. I was now twenty four and still human. Edward refused to change me; he still spouted some crap about my soul. As a result of him not changing me I have to pretend to be Esme's sister, which meant in public I was his aunt. I looked down at the dark murky water and tried not to think about what I had left behind. I spoke to Charlie and Renee every week on the phone and exchanged letters but I hadn't been back. Jacob hadn't spoken to me since the fight in the clearing with the newborns. He didn't support my decision. It was half seven in the morning. Edward, Alice and Jasper had gone hunting when I had gone to bed last night. I made my excuses to Esme and Carlisle and snuck out to the private beach that backed onto our house as soon as I woke this morning. After a few minutes later I felt a jacket placed around my shoulders and jumped.

"Sorry" Edward mumbled as he kissed my cheek "I thought you might be cold."

"Thank you" I whispered as Edward as a snuggled up closer to him as I turned to look at his golden eyes, "what was on this morning's menu?"

"I had a few lions and Jasper and Alice wrestled some bears."

I still couldn't get used to the images that ran through my head when anyone talked about Alice wresting bears. It scared me even though Edward, Jasper and Alice all reassured me that she could take down as big a bear as Emmet. I nodded my head to acknowledge Edwards words. His arms snaked around me and trapped my arms under his. I sighed when I finally felt safe in his arms. I was waiting for the questions that were going to come asking why I was out here. I could lie now that he couldn't see my face , but I always hated lying to Edward even if it was for the best. "You'll need to go get ready for school soon."

"Are you going to tell me why you are out here or do I have to guess?"

I smiled sadly, wondering if I should attempt a lie or just tell the truth. "I was just thinking about Forks."

I felt Edwards arms tighten around me, I knew then that I should have lied. He kissed below my ear "If you want to go visit Charlie you know all you have to do is say and I will book you a flight. I'll come too but I'll just hide out in our old house."

"Edward you couldn't leave the house. People would recognise you, you have one of those faces."

"That wouldn't matter. And I could leave the house, I would go wherever you were going, I would just make sure nobody saw me."

"Yes because I heard your cloak of invisibility works well these days!" I replied sarcastically

"You would be surprised at just how stealth I can be." Edward answered "I will take you if you want to go."

"I don't know if that's a good idea" I answered "plus I am fine with life here.....life with you."

"You can always go back, I would never stop you for seeing Charlie, he is your Dad after all Bella. That means a lot."

"I should have lied." I muttered to myself, Edward sighed and I could sense he was mad at me. I was surprised when he turned me round to face him. His ice cold fingers gently traced across my skin, I looked into his golden eyes, I hated the fact he was perfect in every way, it was unfair that I felt completely inadequate even standing next to him.

"Bella," Edward whispered "never be afraid to tell me how you are feeling. And never be afraid to tell me what you want. Whatever it is I will give it to you. If you want to see Charlie we can go."

"Why do you have to be so bloody perfect? It does get annoying you know." I said rolling my eyes

"Sorry." Edward mumbled. He still needed to learn that I was being sarcastic. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly. He tightened his grip around my waist and I felt as safe. I closed my eyes and ran my hands up his back, until my hands rested on his shoulder blades. He pulled away too soon as usual "Alice"

"I would really appreciate if you would not call out your sister's name when we are kissing." I sighed

"Yes so would I!" Alice's voice came from behind me.

I turned round and rested against Edward's back "Good Morning Alice."

"Good Morning Bella, I see you got dressed in the dark again."

"Alice didn't Esme always tell you that if you couldn't say anything nice you shouldn't say anything at all."

"She only said that in reference to people we didn't know. Bella is family, that rule doesn't apply to her." Alice walked over and took over her glittery hair band and places it on my head. I was pretty sure I looked stupid but I smiled anyway. "Good morning Edward. Have you got your history homework finished?"

"Yes I did. It is sitting on my dresser if you want to go and copy it."

"Don't be silly, I already have it finished it and I am smarter than you." Alice laughed

"Please be nice to your brother Alice." I scolded "I am older than the both of you now so you have to listen to me."

"No you are not, your twenty four, Edward and I are both one hundred and fourteen so you have to listen to us. So please go and put on that pretty blue dress I bought for you last week."

"Behave Alice." Edward hissed "go and see if the others are ready for school and whose car we are taking this morning."

Alice kissed me on the cheek "have a good day at work Bella, we could go shopping later if you like."

"I always like spending time with my favourite sister." I smiled

That seems to please Alice. She floated back into the house, calling out Emmett and Jasper's names. Edward rolled his eyes again and began to kiss me all along my jaw. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his cold lips exploring my face. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled it as hard as I could. He pulled away from me quickly "was I hurting you?"

"No of course not!" I replied slightly out of breath , "I was having fun."

Edward laughed "me too" returning his lips to my face

"Edward put your cougar down, we are going to be late." Emmett's voice came dooming as he walked down to join us.

"I really think they are having a competition to see who can be the most annoying this morning." Edward whispered to me

"That's not fair" Emmett replied "we all know Alice is the most annoying."

"Why do you all pick on the little one? That is what is not fair." Alice replied floating back into the room pulling Jasper behind her. "You should be nice to me or else Jasper will have to sort you out."

"Yes because Jasper could take me in a fight." Emmett rolled his eyes

"You should all stop fighting and go to class" Esme called gently from the window of her bedroom. "And Bella you will be late for work hun."

"Reality calls" Edward whispered me "Right Jasper and Alice can drive this morning."

Everyone nodded and made their way to the garage. Edward put both his hands on my cheek and looked me in the eyes "I love you."

"I love you too" I replied as he pulled away from me. I felt a slight twinge of pain as Edward let go of me. He kissed me softly on the lips once more and then turned and walked away. I watched as he walked back into the house. I took a minute to catch my breath before returning to the house to get ready for work.


End file.
